The big 1-8
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: Well, N.&S. Texas are finally turning 18! big day well Ukraine and Belarus have a speacial present for them! Male!UkraineXS.Texas Male!BelarusXN.Texas
1. Turing 18

Don't own Hetalia!

(I wish I did though…*dreamy sigh*)

N. Texas X Male! Belarus

S. Texas X Male! Ukraine

America was sitting in a world meeting being unusually quiet,

"Hey America why are you so quiet?" England asked before he can reply, a set of twins burst through the doors.

"Brother! We're 18!" they exclaimed bringing America out of the chair and hugging him. The other countries looked at the twins who specifically were North and South Texas where silent for a bit then broke out in chatter. America quickly grabbed his sisters and placed them behind him. France grabbed both of them and wrapped his arms around both,

"Happy 18th birthday, mon cheir." He purred out, they both shuddered and ducked out of the way and bumped into two other countries. They turned and saw Belarus and Ukraine,

"Sorry!" they both exclaimed in unison, the countries smiled and Belarus laid a hand on N. Texas' shoulder while Ukraine laid a hand on S. Texas' shoulder.

"It is alright." Ukraine said,

"We just wanted to say Happy Birthday." Belarus finished, they both blushed at their closeness both red as Spain's tomatoes. When they were both pulled away, they turned and saw,

"Cali!" they exclaimed as their brother California had them behind him. He grinned real quick at them before glaring at Ukraine and Belarus, while America clapped his brother in the back and said,

"Let's get out of here!" America grabbed N. Texas and placed her over his shoulder while, California grabbed S. Texas and did the same thing before they ran out of the meeting. **(Bring in California! My brand new OC his name is Lyssander Jones! Description will be in my profile).** They made it to the twins' house they placed them down on their feet, as they both went to go sit on the couch and crossed their legs and said,

"Don't you two think you are over exaggerating?" N. Texas asked while S. Texas nodded as well.

"Those two were trying to woo you to get you into their bed!" California exclaimed, they both glared and where about to answer back when they heard a door knock. S. Texas stood and answered,

"Oh- hello Ukraine and Belarus. How can I help you?" she asked blushing under Ukraine's stare. He smiled and said,

"I'm here to see you while my brother is here to see your sister."

"Come in then, my brothers are here as well." She said as she stepped back and allowed them both to enter her home. As she led them to the living room she asked,

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked,

"No, thank you." Ukraine said smiling at her. Belarus just shook his head, when they made it to the living room and America shouted,

"What are they doing here?!" they both had blank faces as Ukraine began speaking,

"We wanted to take your lovely sisters…"

"Out to dinner for their birthdays." Belarus finished, America and California glared,

"We'd love to go." They both said as they cut off their brothers with a glare. They kept their mouths shut as Belarus smiled and said,

"Great! We will come pick you two up and 8 o'clock sharp. Dress comfy." They smiled and left. N. & S. Texas saw them pull away from their drive way then they turned from the window and hugged each other and squealed.

"What are we gonna wear?" N. Texas said,

"Well let's go upstairs and figure it out." They both ran upstairs to their separate bedrooms.

"We should follow them-"California started,

"You will not follow us!" they turned and saw S. Texas standing there with her hands on her hips with N. Texas besides her.

"Fine we will not follow you two." America said while grabbing California and tugging away his gaping brother out of their sisters' house. They sighed and decided they will be on the lookout knowing their brothers they were bound to follow them.

In end N. Texas was blue blouse with a black skirt and pumps. While S. Texas wore a purple blouse and black skinny jeans with black flats. They styled their hair, N. Texas did her's in a loose bun, while S. Texas straightened and left it loose around her shoulders with a head band on her head. They both put on light make up and looked at the time 7:55pm. They both decided to watch TV for a bit, when they heard the doorbell ring.

S. Texas stood and answered it then came back in with Ukraine and Belarus. She smiled at both of them and called her sister as they both locked up their house and went in separate cars. N. Texas with Belarus and S. Texas with S. Texas.


	2. Belarus

Don't own Hetalia!

(I wish I did though…*dreamy sigh*)

N. Texas X Male! Belarus

S. Texas X Male! Ukraine

Belarus drove his car behind his brother then turned right while Ukraine turned left. N. Texas looked out and asked,

"Where are we going?" he looked at her and said,

"It's a surprise." He winked at her while she giggled. The drive was silent, a comfortable silence she was smiling while he tried to keep his eyes off her thighs and keep his eyes on the road. He finally parked the car and stepped out while grabbing hold of her hand,

"A Circus!" she exclaimed smiling, he nodded and walked towards the ticket booth; he gave the vendor the tickets and took their seats on the first row. Belarus had his arm wrapped around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder watching the performers. She clapped as they pulled out tigers,

"How about you young lady would you like to feed this beast?" N. Texas swallowed but, nodded, she stood Belarus stood as well and the Ring Master held out a hand,

"Sorry sir, only the lady can pass." Belarus glared and said,

"I will go with her." He shakily nodded and allowed them to pass, Belarus stood next to her while they handed her a bottle and began to feed the tiger, she smiled and giggled as the tiger drank, Belarus held her from behind and petted the tiger. They went back to their seats and enjoyed the rest of the show, when the show was over they walked out and started to walk around the circus watching some of the people play games. He smirked as he saw a knife game he walked them towards the stand and saw all the people where failing. He looked at N. Texas,

"The object of the game is to get the knife in the center then you win one of the big prizes."

"How many times do I need to hit the center?"

"Three times good sir." He nodded and paid the fee he gently moved her aside and took two steps back and pulled all three knifes out and extended his arm out and through the knifes all at once he watched as each one hit the target. The vendor saw wide eyed as he stuttered,

"P-pick y-your p-prize." Belarus wrapped his arm around N. Texas' waist and smiled down at her,

"Which prize do you want?" she blushed and pointed to the white tiger, as the vendor looked at Belarus,

"You heard her." He quickly grabbed the tiger and handed it to Belarus while he smiled and handed it to her. She smiled and gave him a shy kiss on his cheek. He smirked and turned her face and met her lips in a soft kiss. He broke the kiss and led her to his car,

"I've cooked dinner back in my hotel." He said as he drove on to his hotel.

He led her up to his room and let her in, he pulled out the food and served it then laid out the plates on the table and they ate Belarus smiled at N. Texas as she smiled at him, he smiled back. When N. Texas vision went black, he smiled and caught her before she hit the ground and walked to his room with a smile on his face.


	3. Ukraine

Don't own Hetalia!

(I wish I did though…*dreamy sigh*)

N. Texas X Male! Belarus

S. Texas X Male! Ukraine

S. Texas smiled as she leaned her head against the cool glass of the window,

"So where are we going?" she asked with a smile on her face,

"I will not say…it's a surprise." He said with a playful wink. She blushed and looked outside again when the car stopped; he got off and held out his hand as she grasped it.

"Here." He said handing her a basket. They walked till they made it to an apple tree,

"How are we going to get those apples?" she asked, he smirked and lifted her and placed her on top of his shoulders. She was sitting on his shoulders with a fierce blush on her face as she started to reach up and pick the fruit.

Ukraine's hands were on her inner thighs as he held on firm his thumbs rubbing small circles on her thighs, he placed her down and went to the strawberry fields while he held her hand and they both started to pick the ripest strawberries. S. Texas felt playful so she placed down the basket and tagged him,

"Tag your it!" she called as she ran through the rows of the field. He grinned and started the chase. She ran laughing as she went through his arms as he was catching up to her he tackled her to the ground his arms cushioning her head as they both fell to the ground. He smiled as he looked above and picked a strawberry tracing her lips with the tip of the fruit as he enticed her to take a bit she did. He brought the fruit to his own lips and ate the rest he swallowed and leant down capturing her lips in a kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped them around her waist and brought her closer to himself.

"Come I cooked dinner at my hotel." He stood and helped her up; they walked back to his car he drove to his hotel. He walked her up and sat her down on the table. He brought the food and they ate in comfortable silence, when they finished eating he grabbed a wine bottle opened it and served the wine. They sat down on the couch drinking the wine while watching a movie he watched as she blacked out he caught her and went to his room with a smile on his face.


	4. Birthday Present

Don't own Hetalia!

(I wish I did though…*dreamy sigh*)

N. Texas X Male! Belarus (Nikolai)

S. Texas X Male! Ukraine (Demitri)

(Human names will be used in this chapter.)

Mia woke up blinking her eyes she tried to move her arms but, she couldn't. She looked to her right and gasped,

"Sam!" she whispered, Sam opened her eyes and looked at Mia she started to struggle and whispered,

"Where the hell are we?!" Mia followed her lead and started to struggle as well, they managed to get their hands free from the ropes and started at their feet,

"Mia! You're in your underwear!" she whispered,

"You to!" they were on their knees facing each other when the door opened and revealed a smiling Nikolai and Demitri.

"Belarus!"

"Ukraine!"

"What is the meaning of this!?" they both exclaimed they were furious, when they saw the males started to undress down to their underwear, they stared wide eyed and gulped as their abs were staring at them. Ukraine and Belarus grinned as they began to crawl towards them as they scooted back.

Belarus smirked and layed on her she blushed bright red and turned to see Sam in the same position as Ukraine stroked Sam's arm as he leaned and started to suck on her neck. She turned back to Belarus as he grinned and trailed kisses down her neck and started to suck leaving her a hickey she let out a small moan as he found her spot on her neck.

Ukraine closed his eyes as he blocked out Mia's moan and focused on Sam's as his hand traveled lower and gripped her thigh and wrapped it around his waist as he grinded against her. She arched her back against him as she brought his head up and brought her lips to his own and kissed him as Ukraine soon took over the kiss. She moaned against his lips as his hand traveled up and started to take off her bra.

Belarus moved from her neck and back to her lips as his hands traveled up to her breasts and caressed them through her bra. As his hands went underneath her bra and caressed her flesh,

"Nikolai…" she moaned, he grinned and brought his mouth down on them and pulled her bra up and sucked one of her breasts in his mouth as he suckled. Mia ran her fingers through his hair and gripped it as he nipped her breast.

Both brothers looked at each other, and nodded both their hands going to the girls' underwear and pulled them down slowly and threw them. They looked at each other again and nodded in silent agreement they'll mimic each other's movements. Both of their hands moved up and down the girls' thighs and moved towards their inner thighs as they squirmed under their touch.

Mia and Sam looked at each other and then at their males then back at each other and nodded; they quickly wrapped their legs around their waist and switched positions with them. Their hands traveled down their chests to their briefs and started to pull them down the Countries kicked them off.

Mia placed her hand on Belarus' length and started to pump him, Sam looked at Ukraine's length, and she grinned and leaned forward her hand pumping him as she purred in his ear,

"You're so big, Demitri. How are you going to fit?" He grinned and whispered,

"I have my ways to fit."

Mia had leaned forward and started to nibble on his ear, his hand gripped her rear and grinded her against himself, she gasped and whispered,

"Naughty boy, Nikolai." He grinned,

Ukraine gently gripped her hand and pulled it away from his length as he flipped their positions again and had his fingers thrusting in and out of her,

"Demitri!" she moaned, he went down and used his tongue on her clit.

Belarus decided she had her fun and switched their positions and thrusted his fingers in her in a fast pace, his tongue soon joining in.

The Twins were panting and moaning their lovers' names, till they both cried out,

"JUST FUCK US ALREADY!" Both nations smirked and thrusted themselves inside of them they started thrusting faster and faster. Soon they were crying out,

"NIKOLAI!"

"DEMITRI!"

"MIA!"

"SAM!" they cried out their release as both males pulled out and separated the beds and laid down pulling the covers over themselves.

Ukraine and Belarus looked at their loves they saw that they left hickeys and grinned, America and California were going to kill them. They smiled at them and whispered,

"Happy Birthday Love." As they pulled them closer to themselves and fell asleep.


End file.
